


Prudes

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Troll, Teasing, Tony Stark Is a Sexy Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Imagine Tony teasing Bucky and Steve about being prudes from the 40s. Bucky finally gets fed up and shows Tony how much of a prude he isn't.</span>
</p><p>“But, with the way things were back in your day, you wouldn’t understand,” Tony said dismissively, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Have you actually known the love of a woman, Bucky-boo?”</p><p>Bucky grit his teeth, tried not to react. He had no idea why Tony took such delight in teasing him about being a prude from the 40s, but it seemed to be his favorite pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudes

“But, with the way things were back in your day, you wouldn’t understand,” Tony said dismissively, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Have you actually known the love of a woman, Bucky-boo?”

Bucky grit his teeth, tried not to react. He had no idea why Tony took such delight in teasing him about being a prude from the 40s, but it seemed to be his favorite pastime.

He jokingly suggested Bucky and Steve leave the room if things got “racy” in a movie they were watching, apologized for cursing in front of them, and had installed all sorts of safe search filters on their terminals so they wouldn’t accidentally come across something too shocking for their delicate sensibilities, which was  _really_  annoying.

In the last 24 hours, Tony had tried to convince him Las Vegas wasn’t a place anymore, and now there was this new “virgin” theory he seemed to be trying on for size.

Steve just laughed it all off, but Bucky couldn’t. Maybe because he had a very long, very detailed mental list of the ways he’d like to go about shutting Tony up already, and oddly enough most of them involved his dick. Or Tony’s dick.

And there Tony was, looking like he just rolled out of bed when it was three in the afternoon, pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips, his hair plastered to one side of his head, and a t-shirt that hugged his chest and shoulders, and all Bucky wanted to do was shove him up against the counter and ravage him.

Huh.

“Hey, Tony?”

Tony took a sip from his mug, that mischievous smile still working for him. Bucky got up from the table, and stalked close, stepping right into Tony’s personal space.

“I once had a three-way with the sweetest little French couple you’d ever wanna meet—you shoulda seen the way Henri and Josette could bend, it’d blow your mind. We spent  _hours_ going at each other, but things were different back in the day, so maybe you wouldn’t understand. And if that doesn’t answer your question, lemme just clarify; I fucked and fought my way through Europe before your daddy even copped a feel on your momma, and guess what? Soldiers curse, fuckwad, so I don’t know why you keep censoring yourself around me.”

Tony gawped up at him. “That was amazing,” he said after a prolonged stunned silence. “And hot. Very hot.” He took a long, loud sip of his coffee, then shouted, “Steve!”

Steve wandered in the room, eyebrows arched innocently. “What’s up, fellas?”

“Suck it, big guy, I broke him!”

“Wait, what?” Bucky stammered. Steve was glaring at him.

“You couldn’t just let it go? I had  _one more day_ , Bucky, and I would’ve won the bet!”

“He mentioned the three-way and everything,” Tony crowed, grinning lewdly up at Bucky. “Which, actually, I’d love to hear more about. Maybe over dinner? Now that we’ve established you’re not a prude, and I am the champion.”

Steve slapped a twenty dollar bill in Tony’s palm, and shook his head at Bucky. “He was going to buy me a new bike.” He was still shaking his head and muttering, “one more day,” under his breath as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Bucky stared at Tony, not quite grasping what had just happened.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still get him the bike,” Tony said, stepping closer. “So, dinner? You can prove what a prude you’re not.”

Bucky opened his mouth, prepared to read Tony the riot act, but then noticed the way the other man was pressed against him, could feel the warmth coming off his body, and he smelled good, and…

“Fuck it, why not?” he agreed, helping himself to a taste of Tony’s mouth. He kissed him stupid, then winked, and sauntered out of the kitchen, calling, “ _I’m_  the champion.”


End file.
